1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a liftable strap supply reel, particularly to a strapping machine that has a liftable strap supply reel. In which, the strap supply reel can be lifted up to a height approximately near a waist of a human. It can be operated by one hand. In addition, it is convenient to repair or replace the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, the traditional strapping device 80 includes a machine 81 and a fixed strap supply reel 82. The machine 81 has an opening 811 and a door 812. The strap supply reel 82 is provided for winding on a strap 821. So, an object 90 can be strapped by this strap 821 via this strapping device 80.
The function of this strap supply reel 82 is to supply a strap 821 for strapping work. When the strap 821 is exhausted, the operator needs to take out the empty (or almost empty) strap supply reel 82 and then replace a new one. This task is called replacing work of the strap supply reel 82.
Because the strap supply reel 82 is fixed at a height near the knee of a human, the operator has to squat down for such replacing work. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient during the replacing work (or inspection, repair, etc.).
In addition, the strap 821 might be stuck, biased, jammed, or broken on the strap supply wheel 82. Under this condition, the operator must squat down and then open the door 812 for maintenance. However, it is dark inside the machine 81. Plus, it is not easy to stretch a hand in such a dark environment to repair or check it. It is not comfortable for long-time squatting down. Sometimes, the operator needs to take out the strap supply reel 82 for inspection. Anyway, such maintenance work is very inconvenient.